The Darkest Spark
by blackmagnetdecepticon
Summary: A femme decided to interfere with Megatron and Optimus' battle on the space bridge. After the battle, Optimus decided to take her with him. He has no recognition of the femme, but she claims to have known him as Orion Pax. Optimus Prime x Decepticon!OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, my country blocked fanfiction. Great. I had to use proxy to upload this and the editing machine wasn't working properly so be patient with me. I couldn't add line breaks so please. Please. I am sorry this is crap. Will edit again later if the site comes back up.**

**K+ for very mild swearing. Mostly in author's notes.**

**Also this is my first Transformers Prime story ever. I beg your forgiveness if there are any mistakes.**

**Also this takes place at the end of Darkness Rising part 5, when Optimus and Megatron fight each other on the space bridge. **

**Will continue if gets positive feedback (review, follow, and favorite. But I love reviews more!)**

* * *

><p>"Megatron," a female voice interrupted Megatron and Optimus' battle.<p>

"Darkfire, found a way to break out, have you?" Megatron spoke to the the femme.

"I'm not letting you do this," the femme, Darkfire, stood just by the edge of the space bridge. She had two scars on her right eye, and a swarm of black magnets flew out of those scars.

"How are you going to stop me? The dark energon prevents you from controlling me!" Megatron threw Optimus' cut off blade to her, aiming for her spark chamber before the magnet shards managed to get to him. The magnets retreated to her scar as the blade hit her left arm.

Optimus seized the opportunity to blast the tyrant away and ran to the ground bridge which was already open. He stopped abruptly to look at the injured femme, she looked at him with hope.

He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her into the bridge as the space bridge exploded afterwards.

* * *

><p>"There's another pulse," Ratchet said as an unknown energon pulse popped up on the monitor.<p>

"Who could it be?" Raf questioned as he inspected the monitor as well.

Bulkhead stepped out first, next was Bumblebee, carrying Arcee. Ratchet immediately rushed to tend to Arcee as Optimus emerged from the portal. With another bot.

"Um... Who's that?" Jack spoke up and all of the autobots' attention went to Darkfire, the decepticon femme.

"This is Darkfire, she tried to assist me in fighting Megatron," Optimus explained.

"But she's a con!" Bulkhead intervened. Bumblebee brought Arcee to Jack who looked at her with concern.

"But he's an autobot! I shouldn't have helped him!" Darkfire reversed Bulkhead's words.

Darkfire had white paint job and the usual red decepticon eyes. Although her face was slightly more friendly than other decepticons.

"Why did you help me, Darkfire?" Optimus said. The humans and the other autobots were tending to Arcee.

"Why shouldn't I, Orion Pax?" She replied. Which made him slightly surprised, but he didn't show it on his face.

"Ratchet, I'm going out for a drive," Optimus said.

"And you're taking her with you?!" Ratchet motioned to Darkfire. Optimus only nodded and motioned for the decepticon to follow him out through the exit. He transformed into his truck form as she transformed into a white car. They both drove out.

He led her to a secluded part of the desert and transformed. She did so too and looked at him with confusion. "Why did you bring me here, Orion?" Darkfire spoke as she looked around to the empty desert.

"Who are you_ really_, Darkfire?" He scanned her face for any familiarity, but found none.

"You truly have forgotten me, Orion... It's true what Megatron says," Darkfire's optics filled with sadness.

"It's Optimus Prime now,"

"I know, I know..." Darkfire turned to face the yards of sand.

"You knew me as Orion Pax?" Optimus questioned.

"You should've remember that..." Darkfire said, her voice low. Optimus tried to remember her. But nothing. To be honest, he really didn't remember much about being Orion Pax. It was over a millennium ago, and the war has done lots to his memory. "I don't blame you, really... Everything has changed. Our planet, our race... Even me. I doubt you'd recognize me even if you remembered," Darkfire sighed, "and over all those years I finally realized how wrong 'peace by tyranny' is..."

"Is that why you went against Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, that is one of the many reasons... And another would be I was held prisoner in the Nemesis,"

"Why were you held prisoner?"

"You saw for yourself. I had the ancient warrior's magnet shards," Darkfire turned back to him with a clawed hand coverimg her scar. It was then that Optimus realized she had a huge cut on her left arm. But she does not seem to be in pain.

"I was wondering how you came to acquire them," Optimus' eyes wandered to her scar.

"I was a test subject, what else? Blackmagnet the warrior died and I was actually compatible with the magnets," she tapped a clawed finger on her scar. "And what be you, Orion? Protecting earth with only four autobots by your side..."

"They are more than I could ask for, Darkfire,"

"You... really don't remember me, huh?" Darkfire smiled sadly as he looked into Optimus' optics, searching for _something_, a spark of recognition. But there was nothing. Optimus didn't answer, for once he did not know what to say. "I'd be happy to join you, Orion. That is, if you're willing to accept me,"

"I would be glad to welcome you as an ally, Darkfire. But alas, our trust in you must be built,"

"I know..."

Optimus transformed and drove back to base, closely followed by Darkfire.

* * *

><p><strong>so there goes my crappy story! Hope you enjoyed! Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not crappy? Really? Oh I love you, girl supersonicboy! **

**I hope you like this chapter! You'll see more of Darkfire's magnets here!**

**I thank Skyress98 for the fave!**

**Also Ratchet seems kind of evil here, but he's only taking extra precautions... Like he always does.**

**The site still isn't back up... ****but I think I found a way to insert line breaks... sorry for any mistakes! Also my choice of words might be slightly different... it differs if I write during the day...**

* * *

><p>Later that night, after all the children and their respective bots had gone, Optimus and Darkfire arrived. Ratchet was the only one in base.<p>

"So, is she with us?" Ratchet asked, glancing to Darkfire.

"Yes, she is," Optimus replied.

"But how can we trust her? She is, after all a 'con..." Ratchet replied.

Optimus glanced at Darkfire briefly, "we have to learn to do that, Ratchet. She is a valuable ally," he stated.

"Valuable?" Ratchet questioned with curiosity.

"She has Blackmagnet's shards," Optimus replied.

"You mean she can control others with the magnets?!" Ratchet said with worry. "Optimus, we can't risk having her here!"

"You're not going to lock me up, are you?" Darkfire said with fear in her eyes as she shuddered.

"Optimus, you took her outside. She already knows our location," Ratchet spoke on.

"Um, _excuse you_. I don't even know where here is. Megatron nor Starscream lets me out of the ship. All I know is we're on earth," Darkfire replied.

"Have you been to earth before, Darkfire?" Optimus questioned.

"I have, but it was years ago," Darkfire responded, "before Megatron started to experiment on me,"

"Do you have direct communication with Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"No, they never gave me a communicator... And I don't have a tracker with me..."

"But we have to lock you-" Ratchet was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. It was Optimus', he shook his head and Ratchet saw why.

Darkfire was already backing away in total fear of being locked up again. Her hands were trembling and her optics were filled with horror. "Please, don't..." She said shakily.

"Optimus, this could just be an act," Ratchet whispered.

"It doesn't seem like an act to me, Ratchet," Optimus gestured to Darkfire. And Ratchet saw that her fear was actually genuine. He sighed, "fine. But just to be sure, I'm not letting her out unless it's through the ground bridge,"

Optimus nodded. Darkfire's face lit up with happiness, "thank you, I promise I won't do anything bad!"

"Oh you won't. But if you do, you know what happens," Ratchet said. And Darkfire nodded vigorously.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Darkfire entered the room to find Ratchet scolding the kids for making a mess. And Optimus was trying to convince Ratchet it was a good way for the Autobots to learn about humans. No one noticed she was there, so she just sat and watched Ratchet fuss over <em>everything.<em>

"there's nothing wrong with a little mess," Darkfire spoke up, which made all attention turn to her.

"um... who's that?" Bulkhead asked, "is that the 'con from last night? We're keeping her here?!"

Ratchet sighed, "Optimus insisted we keep her here," he said.

"why?" Arcee looked at the decepticon femme.

"she has Blackmagnet's shards," Optimus replied.

"what?! Optimus, she could easily control one of us and..." Arcee looked back at Optimus.

"I won't... unless you want me to," Darkfire smiled. "how about a spar?"

The autobots turned to Optimus. "go against Bumblebee and Arcee," Ratchet was the one who answered.

They all made room so the three can fight. Bumblebee went to strike first, but he was stopped by the swarm of magnets. The magnets flew around his head and attached themselves on him, they slowly seeped into his head through his optics.

"bumblebee!" Arcee said as he went to Bumblebee. He was silent. And when he looked up, his optics were no longer blue, but a faint gray. "Bumblebee?" Arcee stopped and backed away. He was still silent as he went to attack Arcee with his fists. Arcee managed to dodge them and went after Darkfire. She was then blocked by Bumblebee. "Bee, it's me. Arcee! Snap out of it!" Arcee called out.

"he snaps out of it when _I _want him to do so," Darkfire said, and with that Bumblebee attacked Arcee again.

Ratchet interfered with the battle and held Bumblebee back. "Darkfire, stop it!" he shouted to her.

"fine," Darkfire's magnets flew out from Bumblebee's optics and back into he scar. Bumblebee looked around in confusion.

"don't ever do that again," Ratchet said.

"okay... but for the record, it was a spar! I have the right to use them. And besides, I haven't mastered them yet... controlling others is... hard," Darkfire put a clawed hand on her scar and flinched.

"well, at least she stopped when you told her to," Bulkhead said to Ratchet.

"yeah, come on, Ratchet! Give her a chance! I think she's nice," Miko spoke up and went to the decepticon. Darkfire held a hand out and Miko stepped on it. She brought her to eye level, "your school allows pink hair?" she asked.

"um, yea..." Miko said, "how did you know about school rules?"

"I gathered as much information on earth as I could last time I was here. Your world is quite fascinating, and I think someone else thinks so too," Darkfire briefly looked at Optimus. He noticed this, but everyone else did not. "I can help you with your project if you'd like," Darkfire smiled sweetly.

Miko was about to answer but Ratchet interrupted, "oh no, _I'm_ helping them with it. You just watch a master work," he insisted.

The computer suddenly made a sound, it detected energon activity. Ratchet went to the screen and inspected it. "Exposed energon, and it's on the move," he said. Bulkhead and Arcee went to the screen as well.

In the end, Optimus and Bumblebee decided to investigate as Ratchet insisted upon staying to _help _the kids with their projects.

"can I come too?" Darkfire said to Optimus.

"no, Darkfire. It's best if you stay here," Optimus and Bumblebee stepped into the activated portal. Darkfire notably flinched at Optimus saying her name.

* * *

><p>"uh, Ratchet.. shouldn't <em>I <em>be doing the work?" Raf said as he went to touch the metal volcano Ratchet was making.

"don't touch!" Ratchet scolded, "just watch, and learn,"

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Darkfire were watching him work with a confused face. "so, Arcee and I are just going to help Jack and Miko finish their projects..." Bulkhead said, Ratchet immediately looked up from the volcano.

"without my supervision?! You want them to be right, don't you?" Ratchet replied. Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other and shrugged.

"oh sure. And _Ratchet _is doing it right," Darkfire said with her arms crossed, she was standing next to Arcee. Darkfire was notably taller than Arcee, almost as tall as Ratchet.

"oh and what do _you _know about science?" Ratchet went back to making the volcano.

"more than you think... but oh well. I see no use in convincing you to _not _do the work... if they fail, expect an _I told you so _from me later," Darkfire chuckled.

"so uh, Darkfire, is it? I'm Raf, that's Jack and I'm sure you've met Miko," Raf introduced them.

"This is Bulkhead, and that's Arcee!" Miko jumped to Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I've heard. And the yellow one earlier was Bumblebee," Darkfire smiled, "sorry about earlier though..."

"it's alright, you didn't hurt me or anyone else, and we _were_ aware you had the power to control others," Arcee said.

"and Ratchet was just.. too careful," Bulkhead stated, and earned a glare from Ratchet.

"I don't blame him really. I'm a decepticon in the middle of you autobots, it's hard to trust me," Darkfire said.

"what made you change sides anyway?" Jack spoke up.

"well, I was okay with Megatron at first... but ever since I got the shards he started experimenting on me... everyday. And if that doesn't make you want to change sides then I don't know what will..." Darkfire explained.

"what did they do to you?" Arcee spoke with concern as she had personal experience.

"they tried to dissect me, fight me till I was out of breath, all kinds of things..." Darkfire shrugged sadly.

"why didn't he just kill you? I mean.. the shards will seek a new host when the previous one died, right?" Bulkhead spoke.

"yes, but without a host they will become berserk and kill everyone that is not compatible of being host. And Megatron can't risk that," Darkfire put a clawed hand on her scar again, "they even tried using dark energon on me..." she flinched.

"does it hurt, your scar?" Miko cut in.

"every once in a while, it's like they're trying to go deeper into my head," Darkfire flinched again.

"what happens if they do?" Raf said, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I don't know... maybe Blackmagnet would take control of me...?"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jack, Miko and Raf returned to base. Optimus and Bumblebee had already returned as well. Bumblebee was just finished being scanned and Darkfire was on the other side of the room, tapping the walls with her fingers out of boredom.<p>

"Well, how are my- our projects?" Ratchet asked with excitement as he neared the kids.

"Well..." Raf went to tell Ratchet all about it.

"On our planet, you would be rewarded with the highest honors!" Ratchet said in disbelief and anger.

They heard Darkfire's laugh from across the room, "_I told you so_!" she said and laughed again.

Ratchet stormed off in anger. Bumblebee said something to Optimus.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path," Optimus replied.

"Ori- Optimus, can I talk to you for a sec?" Darkfire said, Optimus nodded and followed her into the corridor.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Darkfire?" Optimus asked as they were far enough so no one can hear. She flinched at her name again. "Why do you flinch when I say your name?"<p>

"Well, uh... Orion... You used to call me Fire... Every time you call me by _Darkfire_, I get reminded that you've forgotten me,"

"Look, Darkfire. I do not remember who you are. Perhaps you can enlighten me on that subject?" Optimus put a hand on her shoulder.

Darkfire tensed a little, and sighed. "We used to be friends, Orion. And when you became Prime you had no time for me... Or maybe you've forgotten me already..." she said, but it was clear that there was more to the story than what she said.

"I don't remember you, Fire. But there is nothing wrong with starting over,"

Darkfire smiled at Optimus as he called her Fire. "I suppose not... But the Orion I knew was different... But I do like you- I mean.. You're alright as Optimus too.." Darkfire corrected herself, the side of her eyes became slightly red. Perhaps that's a robot form of a blush?

Optimus smiled, "I will take you with me if the next mission doesn't involve decepticons..." He said.

"Your smile... It's still the same," Darkfire smiled back at him, "I would be happy to accompany you, Orion," she walked up to him and gave a peck on his cheek. She walked away with a smile, leaving Optimus mesmerized by her action.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... review? I still think it's kinda crappy... even though girl supersonicboy said it's not...<strong>

**oh, also I have a pic of Darkfire I doodled. I can't upload it on my profile somehow, but I uploaded it on my deviantArt account: TheDarknessIsHope**


End file.
